1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for exchanging information in a voice communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus capable of enhancing security and practicality of communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the development of telecommunication technology, ways of calculating communication fees, such as on-net, off-net, periods, regions, international calls, etc., are more and more complicated. Conventionally, communication fees can be calculated according to phone numbers to be dialed, but such method is no longer workable duo to service of number portability, NP. NP service allows a user to change a service provider without changing an original phone number. In other words, a phone number originally belonging to a certain service provider can be served by another service provider after NP. Therefore, the user cannot determine whether a phone number to be dialed is on-net or off-net. Under such circumstance, the user can determine communication fees based on call records from the service provider, or via system inquiry, e.g. calling for system service, which is quite inconvenient and time-consuming.
Besides, in regard to showing incoming numbers, evildoers may call the user, fake caller ID display to impersonate a relative of the user, tearfully speak a kidnapping event, and ask for ransom money. Under the current telecommunication network, the user cannot instantly check the reality of the caller except calling back, leading to fraud calls and insecurity.